Nothing
by KiiroIka
Summary: "I dialed her number and confessed to her; 'I'm still in love,' but all I heard was nothing." Based on the song "Nothing" by The Script. NOT a songfic. It's a heartbreak fic. Technically, it's SasuSaku, but it's a bit more Sasu-centric. AU, OOC. Enjoy!


**Nothing**

A SasuSaku Fanfic.

A/N: A little request from me.

May I ask if you could take time to listen to the song entitled _"Nothing"_ by The Script. It's such a beautiful, sad, painful, broken song. I just started singing it, and then it struck me: the song reflects Sasuke. Not the lyrics, really, but the mood of the song. Beautiful. Sad. Painful._ Broken._

I've never been heartbroken. Not this grave, anyway (ha-ha, I have been heartbroken, and it hurt, no duh). I feel so attached to the song, for some reason. It just touches me so, so much that it hurts. I feel a connection to the song; I've got it playing on repeat since I thought of the fic up until now.

Read the lyrics. Understand the song (play it over and over again if you want to. Hehehe). It would make this fanfic a whole lot better, since this was totally inspired by that. But it's still up to you *winky-wink*

Listen to other _The Script_ songs. They are _so_ Sasuke.

On the fic: This is more Sasuke, less SasuSaku. But SasuSaku was the reason it winded up like this. It's AU, by the way. Also, this is the first ever fic I wrote in present-tense (yay!). I hope it's all right. Oh, and, of course, an OOC Sasuke (you know me, I love making Sasuke OOC).

Enjoy, and sorry for the long A/N. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the song _"Nothing"_ or the band thang sang the song, _The Script._

* * *

_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?_

* * *

We go out for a drink. Here we are walking as one, happy.

No. They are happy. I only held a smile.

I am smiling, but inside, I am dying.

"Come on, Sasuke." I hear my best friend say, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "You were better off without her, anyway."

"Yeah, Sasuke. A few drinks, and all the pain is gone!" Kiba laughs, almost tumbling. I nod.

He's wrong. I know it

I'm on my tenth drink, and all I can think about is her. Her, and her alone. My friends worry, but I shrug it off.

"Sasuke, just let her go." Shikamaru say.

"Yeah, man! More fish in the sea! At least you get to go out more." Chouji adds, chips in hand.

"Teme, you're going to drive yourself crazy." Naruto pats my back and puts down my drink. Then I realize, I'm already crying.

"He already is." Kiba chimes.

"No, I am not." I say as I stand up. My head is spinning, and everything is a complete blur.

Everything except her.

I walk away, hitting some tables, leaning against the door for some support.

I squint my eyes as I try todecipher the path I was walking on. The city isn't quiet; it never sleeps. Noise pass through my ears as I walk faster. I hear Naruto call me, and on insticnt I pick up my pace.

I know they are after me. I can hear them running after me.

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls. Tears stream down my face as I start calling out _her_ name. "Calm down, man!"

"No! I… I won't!" I run a bit slower, the alcohol taking its effect. "I swear, if I go there now, I could… I could change her mind! She could take me back!"

"Sasuke, please!" Naruto calls once more. I stop by a payphone, and quickly dial her number. After two rings, she answers.

"Hello?" She says sleepily over the other line. Naruto and the gang catch up, panting.

"Sakura…" I say, my voice cracking. "This… this is Sasuke."

I hear her breath hitch on the other line.

"I still in love." I confess. My voice slurs for a while. "I still love you, Sakura. I love you!"

I wait for a response. My eyes continue to pour out, and my chest heaves up and down.

"I love you, Sakura." I say once more. It's quiet, but I know she is still there. She has to be!

"Don't let me go, please." I plead. Silence. "Please… Please, Sakura. Say something."

I start to breathe faster, not hearing any response. I cry more. "Say something! Say something!" I say, over and over.

She's still there, I know it! I can feel her breathing. I sob harder and slam the phone.

"Sasuke… What did she say?" Naruto asks, putting a hand on my shoulder, concern filling his face.

I stare at him in slight disbelief. My headache is tearing my mind apart. My _heartache_ is making it worse.

"Nothing."

They look at me in confusion.

"I… I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing."

"Sasuke…" Naruto says, his voice full of pity.

"She said nothing!" I cry harder, it really is possible. I continue to run towards the side of the city—the residential area. I trip and stumble, earn bruises and cuts, but I don't care.

I'm running on grass, I know I'm near her.

_She'll come to her senses. I'll talk to her personally. Then it will be all right._

I can't control my actions, my thoughts. Every step I take leads me to her. I can't stop myself. I can't hear Naruto anymore, but I know they're somewhere behind.

I head to her house. I start to recognize the surroundings.

_If she sees me,_ I think, _she'll definitely take me back. She… she has to._

And there it is. I am a mere five meters across her house. Yellow light emits from the lower right window, and I see her silhouette. I remember the incident a while ago.

_Nothing… She didn't say a single thing._

I stare at her sadly, still crying. I know that pose—she's hugging herself. She's crying. She must be.

I start to walk to her dimly lit door step, my eyes not leaving her frame.

"Sakura!" I shout. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!"

I see her bury her face in her hands. My hand is inches away from her door when I see her shake her head and disappear, the light quickly closing.

_It's… It's over._

Alcohol fully takes control when my head starts spinning.

"No, no, no, no…" I cry. I breathe loudly and run away. Away from her house, away from all this madness.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and the rest had already caught up with me. "Sasuke! Stop!" He calls once more.

I run to the bridge where Sakura and I first met. When I first got a glimpse of love.

But she's not here anymore.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" It's Kiba.

"Get off there, you idiot!" Shikamaru's voice hit my ear, full of fear and worry.

"Sasuke, this is going too far!" Chouji adds.

"I… I don't want to hear you say anything!" Never had I heard myself sound so… so…

_Broken._

I bring out my cellphone and stare at the wallpaper of her and me. I dial her number once more, and wait for a ring.

_She'll… She'll listen this time_.

"Sakura!" I cry as she picks up. "I'm still in love with you! Please… Please…"

I realize my last resort, my last line, was gone when I got the same response.

_Nothing._

Tears blur my eyes as I freefall into darkness, ignoring the desperate cries of my friends.

_I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing._

As I slam into the cold, the heartbreak stronger than the physical pain, my eyes shut. Air leaves me, and I finally let go.

* * *

_I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing._

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I am really, trying my best not to cry (my own fic, dammit!).

I can't recall if this is the right music video for the song, but I remember it as two of them (the girl and the boy) were underwater. I know it's still _The Script_, but I am only around 89 percent sure that it's the song_ "Nothing_". Please correct me if I'm wrong, though.

In that music video, I got inspiration for how this fanfic ends.

Yes, Sasuke jumped/fell off a bridge and slammed into cold water.

Is he alive? Only if he wills to be.

Again, thank you. I hope you liked this, and found a new song to sing over and over again.

~KiiroIka

P.S: Almost done with chapter 9 of Screwed up world. Will be uploading it soon! *wink*


End file.
